Shirabe Otokichi
is a mysterious old man and father of Aphrodite who is often seen in the Concert Hall. His dream is to complete the miraculous pipe organ found in the Hall, and use it to play songs of happiness to cheer up everyone. He gushes with love every time his grandchild is mentioned. History First Appearance and the mystery begins Kanade and Hibiki are at Concert Hall talking to Hummy when Otokichi walks by. He overhears so Kanade and Hibiki try to fool him but he doesn't buy it so they distract him by talking about his grandchild. He shows them a doll that resembles him. He leaves the hall but forgets his doll and the girls spend the whole episode chasing him around town trying to return it as Otokichi does various things. The girls never do figure out exactly what kind of person Otokichi is. Repairing the clock When the Trio de Minor set up the fake music contest to look for notes, he shows up to repair the town clock which was also infected by a Negatone when he senses that something is off. Cure Muse also first appeared at this time to help Cure Melody and Cure Rhythm while the clock was being fixed. The happy music of the clock's chime helped the Cures defeat the trio. Gathering Notes and working on the organ While Kanade, Hibiki and Hummy were chasing notes in episode 18, he played the Melody of Happiness, accidentally or not, on the pipe organ he is maintaining, which helped Cure Melody and Cure Rhythm defeat the Negatone and also attracted a great number of stray notes. After that event, a mystery surrounded Otokichi about his identity and what he knows about the Melody of Happiness and the Melody of Sorrow. He has also said that he'd better hurry and complete the organ or something bad may happen. Relationship to Major Land Otokichi apparently knows Aphrodite and also how to get to Major Land. As the Cures are attacked my Mephisto for the second time, he shows up there and talks Aphrodite out of going to the human world. Later it is revealed that Aphrodite is his daughter. Battle with Noise Trivia *His appearance is that of an old conductor and he dresses as such. *Somehow he knows both the Melody of Happiness and the Melody of Sorrow. *He rides an antique high-wheel bicycle. *He knows about the girls' double life, and also is familiar with the Crescendo Tone and Aphrodite, as revealed in episode 30 and 35 respectively. *Otokichi wears the same style glasses as Ako, though her's are pink and his are blue. The glasses are also adorned with F-clef symbols, hinting at his ties to Major Land and Minor Land. *Apparently, Otokichi has the power to move between Earth and Major land. *He shares some similarities with Hanasaki Kaoruko, both are grandparents to Cures as well as both being responsible for defeating their series respective final villains in the past. Gallery |-|Profiles = {| | |-|Screenshots = {| | Category:Suite Pretty Cure♪